


Misadventures of Mischievous Twins

by Izzymach14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Molly and Lucy are identical twins, just some weasley family bonding, mentions of the Hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzymach14/pseuds/Izzymach14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having  Percy Weasley for a dad meant that it was quite easy for one to overlook Molly and Lucy Weasley. However, being the twin daughters of the least favored Weasley had its perks.  If everybody assumed that James Potter and Fred Weasley would be the official pranksters of the Wotters, then who would ever suspect good old Molly and Lucy of enchanting silverware to sing and dance. Of course the twins would probably be a lot more successful at being secret pranksters if Molly wouldn't gloat about their cleverness in public or if Lucy wouldn't leave their books of pranks just lying around. Sometimes history does repeat itself, but in ways you wouldn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Go Conquer Something

An ear piercing shriek filled the air as Molly Weasley dashed to the kitchen. Images of disaster and destruction filled her mind as she sprinted through the corridors of the Burrow. With her wand in her right hand and several hexes ready to be released, Molly burst into the kitchen and quickly scanned the area for any potential enemies.

She froze in surprise at the sight of Percy siting at the dining room table and Molly II and Lucy stuffing their faces with cookies on top of the table. The two young girls were shrieking with laughter as they threw frosting at each other. It was quite unusual that Percy was not scolding the girls for making an mess. Usually he would be vigorously cleaning their little faces with a bar of soap. Mrs. Weasley became even more concerned at the fact that Percy was letting the girls have sweets before dinner. He was a huge stickler for a proper diet. Percy had his head buried in his arms and didn’t seem aware of Mrs. Weasley’s arrival. Lucy and Molly II were still caught up in their game to even notice Mrs. Weasley until she cleared her throat. Molly and Lucy then gasped in delight and quickly stumbled off the table. Mrs. Weasley cringed when they almost face planted on the floor and stretched out her arms for a hug. The girls were a blur as they flung themselves into her arms. She hugged their sticky bodies close to her and smiled with happiness as the girls began to babble nonsense. She didn’t see them as often as she liked due to Percy’s demanding job. Speaking of Percy, her eyes flicked uneasily over to him who still had his head buried in his arms and was slumped over in a very un-Percy like manner.

Lucy and Molly II leaped back from Mrs. Weasley and beamed up at her.The two girl’s faces were identical with large expressive dark eyes and a smattering of freckles on their cheeks. They had inky black hair that were pulled up in messy buns.

“Molly and Lucy at your service.” The two girls said seriously as they both gave short little bows before bursting into giggles.

A snort of laughter came from the table and Mrs. Weasley was relieved to see that Percy was at least sitting up straight. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes in disapproval as she eyed Percy’s disheveled clothes and his pale face. His eyes were blank and empty as he stared off into space. He looked as he did during the days after the War as if he was only a shell of himself. Molly II and Lucy were whispering to each other behind their hands as they stole glances at their father. Even they could tell that something was off about him. Mrs. Weasley resolved herself to find out exactly what had driven to Percy to this state. 

“Why don’t you girls go explore the rest of the house. I am sure there are plenty of hidden treasures in this old house.” Mrs. Weasley suggested cheerfully to the girls. Molly II and Lucy looked at each other silently for a few moments before nodding enthusiastically.

“See you later Nan!” They shouted as they ran down the hall. Mrs. Weasley waited until the girls were around the corner before making her way over to Percy. He looked up and grimaced slightly as she sat across from him.

“The girls and I are reading The Hobbit at night. They are probably going to pretend your furniture is Smaug and attack it viciously.” Percy warned her in a grim voice. Molly looked at him with a curious expression.

“I have never heard of a book called the Hobbit. Is it a new bedtime story?” She hesitantly asked. 

Percy was silent for a few moments before laughing weakly. 

“It is an old Muggle story for children. The girls absolutely adore it. It was Audrey’s….”

Percy trailed off weakly at Audrey’s name and then promptly buried his head into his hands again. He mumbled something and Mrs. Weasley leaned forward.

“Love, you have to speak up. I’m afraid I can’t hear you. " 

Percy looked up and took a deep breath. 

"Audrey has left me and the girls. She claims that I am too busy with work and that the girls are driving her mad . She wants to focus on her art career free of any obligations.”

Percy couldn't say anything more than that, it felt like he swallowed a piece of burning coal every time he had to admit that his wife abandoned her family. He wiped his eyes angrily and slumped forward again.He felt helpless. There was nothing he could that would change her mind. Audrey already had her stuff packed and ready to go by the time he returned home last night. She only handed him a letter explaining her reasons and then disapparated before he could plead with her to stay. If not for his sake at least for the girls. They looked so confused this morning when they discovered that the mother had vanished. The only thing Percy could think of was to bring them to his parents. Home meant comfort and safety and Percy wanted that more than anything for Molly II and Lucy.

Molly felt her chest tightened and she gritted her teeth. Molly wanted to throttle Audrey for her selfishness and curse her out for causing so much pain for Percy and the girls. His eyes were watery and he desperately tried to control his trembling hands. Molly gently reached out and held one of Percy’s shaky hands. 

“Listen to me, Percy, I am sorry that Audrey has left you but it will turn out okay. Right now, the girls need their father and you happen to be a brilliant one. So just keep your head up and focus on yourself and the girls. They are going to need their Dad more than ever now that Audrey is gone. You are not going to be alone dear. Your father and I will be here for you and so will the rest of the family. We will get through this together, I promise you. The pain will fade and someday you will find the special person who will truly give you all the love that you and the girls deserve. " 

Molly said firmly while patting Percy’s hand reassuringly and giving him a comforting smile.

Percy blinked rapidly and he looked a little dazed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and smiling slightly at his mum. He knew he made the right decision coming back home. He still felt incredibly angry and mournful but he no longer felt scared. His mum was right, it may take time but him and the girls might actually be okay. He open his mouth to speak before being cut off by high pitched squeals.

Lucy and Molly II came running around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of the two bewildered adults. The girls grinned brightly at them before reaching into their pockets. Their grubby hands took out piles of wilted flowers and miscellaneous rubbish items. The girls patted their pockets once more and managed to dig out several half eaten cookies with smeared frosting. They gingerly placed the cookies on top of the pile and grinned proudly at their father. 

Percy looked puzzled as he glanced at the nonsense pile and then back at the smiling faces of his twin daughters.

"Girls what is th-”

“We defeated the Smaug the Terrible!”

Molly and Lucy announced dramatically, interrupting their father. Their voices began to tumble over another as they became more excited.

“He was a fearsome beast but we took him down with a pop and fizzle!”

“We didn’t even need that rubbish wizard, Gandalf’s help either.”

“We just stormed the gates and took back the kingdom of Erebor back for the dwarves!" 

"Forget being the savior of the Wizard World, we are the saviors of Middle Earth." 

Molly and Lucy paused for breath and struck a dramatic pose. Their eyes were shining with excitement and their clothes were a complete disaster. Mrs. Weasley had a suspicion they were rummaging around in her garden. Percy’s mouth opened and shut several times as he took in the girl’s smudged appearance and their child-like glee.

He finally gestured at the pile of stuff on the table.

"What is all this then?” He asked them curiously, wondering what their response will be.

Molly and Lucy shook their heads exasperatedly and gazed their father with impatience.

“It is obviously the dragon’s hoard. The great treasure of the Lonely Mountain.”

Lucy and Molly spoke in unison and looked rather disappointed that their father was being a bit slow on this. Honestly, he should know all of this by now, he is the one who is reading them the story. Percy smiled at his girls and reached out to ruffle their hair playfully.

“Oh is it now? And what do you suppose we do with this great treasure? 

Molly and Lucy thought carefully and looked at each other once more. Lucy nodded encouragingly to Molly II before they both turned to their father.

"It is for you. The treasure pile comforted the dwarves and distracted them from their unfortunate situation. The treasure is to help us be cheerful and provide us comfort and wealth.”

Molly II and Lucy spoke with uncharacteristic seriousness as they gazed at Percy with solemn eyes. Percy felt his nose tingle as his throat became slightly choked up from tears. His eyes were moist and he had to clear his throat several times before speaking.

“Oh girls, my darling girls. Come here.” he said tenderly as he held his arms open. Molly II and Lucy rushed into his arms and held onto him tightly. Percy leaned downed and gently kissed the top of their heads. He brushed back their hair from their faced and smiled lovingly at them.

“You girls are the only treasure I need. I would happily slay any dragons to save you and keep you safe. You both are my precious.”

Percy told them warmly and smiled as Molly II and Lucy’s lips begin to tremble and they both lunged forward to hug him once more. Percy looked at his mum over the girls who was dabbing her own teary eyes with a handkerchief. She gave him a proud smile and nodded her head encouragingly. Percy smiled back contently. He knew that they were going to be all right after all. He had a sudden thought as he pulled away from his girls to look down at them.

“Girls, what "dragon” did you slay exactly?“ 

Molly II shrugged carelessly. "Just some nasty green old thing in the attic.” 

Mrs. Weasley gasped and swiftly hiked up her skirts to run up stairs.

“Not the family ghoul! If he is mad, he will make sure our lives are just absolutely dreadful.”

She hollered as she quickly ran upstairs to placate the angry ghoul who did not like having his rest disturbed to be “slayed” by two ruffians with overactive imaginations. Percy let out a booming laugh as Molly II and Lucy quickly quickly disappeared to go hide. It felt good to laugh. Percy felt a huge smile already blossoming on his face. They were defiantly going to be alright. As long as he has his brave dragon slayers, Percy felt like together they could conquer the world.


	2. Panicky Weasley Twins And Outrageous Ruses

Molly II Weasley slung her arm around Lucy and brought her close. They both fixed uncomfortable smiles on their faces and posed stiffly as the Quibbler’s official photographer snapped countless pictures of them.

“Good job girls! You both look gorgeous but a little stiff. Pretend you are a victorious centaur princess returning from battle, imagine what emotions you would feel as you greet your people.”

The photographer advised them, lowering his camera and looking deep into their eyes.

Molly and Lucy both looked puzzled as they glanced at each other. Lucy wasn’t entirely sure that centaurs had princesses or long drawn out battles. Molly didn’t care about centaurs or any other nonsense that the photographer was sprouting off. She wanted more than anything to stop posing for these ridiculous photographs. She was getting tired of these fake smiles and blinding camera flashes. 

Molly rolled her eyes before stamping her feet and made a sort of clicking sound with her tongue. Lucy held up her hands and halfheartedly pretend to have hooves as she pawed the air. 

The photographer sighed very deeply and shook his head with disappointment. He had such high hopes for the newly appointed Minister of Magic’s daughters. He had hoped that they were free spirited young girls who would help mold the magic society into a more tolerant one. However, if the girls couldn’t grasp the simple concept of transporting one’s mind into another creature, then he had little hope that they could enlighten their father on the hidden wonders that magic creatures have to offer. The photographer shook off all negative thoughts, he would give the the girls one more chance to prove themselves. He would ask the question that would seal the deal.

"Molly, what is your opinion on the existence of Nargles?“ 

Molly was staring off into space before feeling a pinch on her side. She jumped in surprise and turned to glare at Lucy.

"Ow! What was that for?

She whined while rubbing her side. Lucy rolled her eyes and gestured at the photographer. 

"He asked you about the existence of Nargles.” Lucy whispered to her distracted twin.

Molly sighed heavily and opened her mouth to give some mundane answer when inspiration struck. She suddenly had a brilliant idea that would finally make this phony photographer go away. As she whispered her plan to Lucy, she made sure to give the photographer a huge smile as he tapped his foot impatiently. Lucy’s eyes lit up when she heard the plan and she tried the best she could to keep herself from laughing out loud. They were going to give this nutty photographer a run for his money.

The twins looked up at the same time to stare to the photographer who was now watching them with apprehension. They both cocked their head to the side and narrowed their eyes at the space above the photographer’s head. He quickly looked up above him before taking a step away from the twins and tightening his grip on his camera. The twins slowly began to walk forward to the photographer before stopping right in front of him. The photographer swallowed anxiously and smiled weakly at them. He cleared his throat,

“So girls, about those Nargles? He asked the twins while trying his best to sound cheerful, after all what was there to be afraid of? For Merlin’s sake they were just little girls. Molly and Lucy blinked owlishly up at him before baring their teeth in a fierce smile. 

"Nargles are here. They are in the air and in the food. They are all around us. There are Nargles in you. They are hidden waiting for the perfect chance.” Molly and Lucy said softly in perfect unison.

The girls both widen their eyes as they stared at the visibly uncomfortable photographer who was beginning to sweat. He took another step back while trying to fight down the sudden urge to flee. 

“How about some more pictures then?” He suggested to them hopefully. He was too afraid to ask them any more questions.

Molly and Lucy scowled at the photographer as they raised their arms and pointed accusingly at him.

Soon the Nargles will strike when you least expect it and then it will be too late. They will will burst from you and unleash their fury upon us. We do believe in Nargles. The real question is do you believe in Nargles?“ Molly and Lucy shrieked at the frightened photographer.

They took another step closer to the trembling photographer who nearly tripped over his own feet in order to get away.

"T-thank you f-for you time. I have everything I need. L-look out for the n-next Quibbler.” The photographer managed to stammer out before running away as fast as he could. Twin girls would now forever creep him out. 

Molly and Lucy waited before the photographer was a good distance away before bursting into laughter. 

“Oh my gosh, did you see his face? He looked as if he was going to wet himself.”

Lucy asked her sister while gasping for air. Molly had tears streaming down her faces as she clutched stomach. She was laughing too hard to answer her twin. Molly took a deep breath and tried to fight off the hysteric giggles that were rising up. It took the two girls several moments to calm themselves. Each time one of them would try, they only had to look at the other’s face and it would start off the laughter all over again. It took some time before they were able to control themselves and they were able to take in their surroundings. The party was in full swing and the twins felt out of place. 

The party was to celebrate Percy’s appointment to Minister of Magic and for Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron’s jobs promotions. It was also a chance for Nan to cook up enough food to feed an army and to see all her grand kids at once. The party was also mostly an excuse to have a mini reunion with everybody who went to Hogwarts during the dark years. And with so many high profile war heroes in one place, the party was swarming with reporters. 

Their cousins James, Lily, and Albus were the media’s darlings and thrived in the limelight. Rose and Hugo also gained a lot of attention with their mum and dad being war heroes but those two tend to scare off the reporters by reciting boring facts. Molly and Lucy were usually blissfully left alone by the Daily Prophet but after their dad finally becoming Minister of Magic, the girls couldn’t walk five steps without being ambushed by reporters. Molly and Lucy hovered by the snack table and tried to look over the crowds of people to find their dad. 

The Burrow was filled to the brim with people. It seems like all of the wizarding community of Great Britain was at the party to celebrate. The adults were getting properly sloshed while the kids were running afoot. 

“Do you see him?” Lucy asked Molly while she stood on tiptoes to look around a giggly Aunt Ginny. Molly frowned in frustration as she scanned the crowd of tipsy of adults and still couldn’t locate her usually very responsible dad.

“No sign of him anywhere.” Molly said in defeat. Lucy started to chew on thumbnail.

“Do you think he forgot about us and went home by mistake? Lucy nervously asked Molly. Her stomach felt as if it was doing back flips. The air was stifling hot and Lucy had felt as if she could barely breathe. Suddenly all she could see was Molly’s hand which was waving in front of her. Molly looked at her younger twin with concern. Lucy was looking pale and trembling slightly. 

"Luce look at me.” Molly told her sternly and put her hands on her shoulders. Lucy’s eyes were darting around before finally settling on Molly. She stilled looked as if she was going to pass out. Molly smiled at Lucy and began to massage her shoulders.

“Dad wouldn’t leaves us here. He freaks out if he thinks we have been in the loo for too long. Remember when we filled the bathtub with toads that we found in Nan’s garden and Dad literally blasted open the door because he thought we had fallen out of the window.”

Lucy began to giggle as she thought of their dad’s shocked face when he saw the two of them in the tub playing with 20 toads. She began to even out her breathing and slowly counted to ten. When she got to ten, she began to feel calmer. Lucy started to feel embarrassed when she saw Molly’s worried face. 

“Jeez are you going to keep massaging my shoulders? I think you got the knots out with your freakishly big hands." 

Lucy told Molly playfully and stuck her tongue out. Molly let out a sigh of relief. Lucy was going to be okay. She wrinkled her nose at Lucy.

"Who are you calling big hands Ms. Bigfoot? 

Molly put her hands on her hips and glowered at Lucy playfully. Lucy’s mouth dropped open and her hand fluttered to her chest. 

"Oh Molls, you wound me. I may have to faint from the shock of it all." 

Lucy pretended to swoon as Molly started to laugh. She grabbed her younger twin and gave her a bear hug. 

"Whatever you nutter.” Molly said affectionately as she ruffled Lucy’s hair. Lucy twisted out of her sister’s suffocating grip.

“Yeesh Molls, you have the strength of an giant." 

Lucy playfully backed away from her before bumping into something solidly built. Tilting her head up, all she could see was a bushy black beard. 

"Hagrid!” Molly exclaimed happily and rushed to give him a hug. For a minuet Lucy was squashed between her sister and Hagrid, who bent down to wrap his immense arms around the twins and lifted them nearly 2 feet off the ground.

When he finally let go, Lucy felt as if her ribs were squeezed by a giant snake. As Lucy tried to regain feeling back into her bones, Molly was happily chatting to Hagrid. Hagrid’s cheeks were flushed and he was grinning broadly as he described his newest pet. Molly wasn’t sure what it exactly was but from what she could gathered it had lots of spikes and shoots acid. Hagrid was still describing the naming process when he felt a tug on his shirt. Lucy was gripping the edge of his shirt nervously and shuffling her feet.

“Hey Hagrid, have you seen our dad?” She asked him, as she tilted her head all the way back to look up at him. Hagrid furrowed his eyebrows as he thought hard about the last time he saw Percy.

“Cant say that I have, love. He told the girls apologetically. He felt bad when Molly and Lucy looked downcast and began to look around in panic. Molly and Lucy saw the ground quickly disappear as Hagrid lifted them up and hoisted them on his shoulders. Lucy shrieked and gripped Hagrid’s hair in terror while Molly began to laugh hysterically.

"Can you see your dad?” He asked them as he slowly move through the crowd. Lucy and Molly scanned the room intently before Molly began to squirm excitedly and waved her hands frantically.

“There he is!!!” she shouted and pointed to the entrance of the kitchen. Percy was standing in the doorway and was watching in amazement as Hagrid calmly walked over to where he was with Molly and Lucy riding him like some sort of elephant. He began to sputtered as Hagrid came over with the ecstatic twins on his shoulders. They were grinning like Cheshire cats and waved at him. Percy’s face began to get red and his hands started to wave wildly.

“Girls! Get down this instant.” He ordered and tried to reach up to grab them. He nearly growled in frustration when his hands barely reached Hargid’s chest.

“Don’t you dare drop them.” Percy snarled at Hagrid as Molly and Lucy clambered down him like monkeys. Hagrid smiled calmly at Percy who was hugging the girls as tight as he could. Hagrid reached out and ruffled Percy’s hair.

“Congratulations Mr. Minister of Magic.” He cheerfully told Percy while winking at the giggling girls. 

“Thank you Hagrid!” Lucy and Molly called out to him as Hagrid wandered back into the crowd. Molly and Lucy then turned to glare at their father. Percy was taken back by the ferocity of their stares. 

“What did I do?” He asked in confusion as the girls folded their arms across their chest and scowled up at him.

“You left us!” Molly and Lucy both exclaimed. 

“We were ambushed by a photographer who was bonkers.” Molly said sternly. 

“And we couldn’t find you anywhere! I thought you forgot about us and went home.” Lucy added in as she looked accusingly at her dad. 

Percy looked gobsmacked as he looked at the fuming twins. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and straightened his tie.

“Well, I am here now.” he said awkwardly. He winced when he saw the girl’s unimpressed stares. That obviously wasn’t good enough for them. Percy knelt down to the girl’s level and drew them closer. 

“I am sorry that things have got so crazy lately. I want to thank you for being so understanding though. I promise you that I will work extra hard for your sakes so that you can have everything that you desired. I would never forget about you either. You girls are my precious treasure.”

He told them earnestly and waited as the girls exchanged glances.

Molly began to smirk and she slowly began to rock back on her heels.

“Well we may be inclined to let you off the hook if…” Molly trailed off and smiled innocently at Percy. 

Percy frowned and tried his best to look stern.

“If what?” 

Lucy tilted her head to the side and studied her father.

“If you let us spend our allowance at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.”

She told her father sweetly. Percy immediately began to shake his head.

“Absolutely not.” 

Molly and Lucy both sighed and looked at each other with disappointment.

“Well Luce, it looks like our father offers us the world on a silver platter and then snatches it away. ” Molly said shaking her head and pouting sadly. She slyly winked at Lucy who winked back before folding her hands together and lowering her head.

“I guess he doesn’t care about our mental well being. After all we were left alone in a scary place where anything could have happened.”

Lucy said, giving out a deep sigh as she stared off morosely into space.

Percy groaned and pinched his nose. His daughters knew that he was a huge push over. He also couldn’t help feeling guilty at the thought of his girls being scared and alone. 

“Fine. You win. ” 

He knew when to admit defeat. Molly and Lucy cheered and gave each other high fives.

“But, Percy added waving his finger at them before the girls got too excited, You can only buy a limit of five things. No going over five items." 

Molly and Lucy both shrugged and grinned brightly at him. 

"That’s alright,” Molly began.

“With us!” Lucy finished.

Molly and Lucy threw their arms around Percy and hugged him for all they were worth. 

“Love you.” They whispered into his ear.

Percy felt his eyes get misty and had to blink several times for them to clear. Darn his emotional self. Before he had time to completely compose himself, the girls were out of his arms and running into the crowd. Percy could only see flashes of their black hair as they darted around the legs of people. They were no doubt looking to find George to tell him the good news.

Percy knew that they have been dying to ransack his brother’s shop for ages and that George was eager to show off his merchandise to his favorite nieces. Percy had a feeling he would regret his decision. He knew his younger brother with his loose morals would no doubt corrupt his impressionable daughters who were already natural troublemakers. Percy felt the beginnings of a headache as George’s excited laughter and the twin’s giggling was heard over the noise of the party. He was definitely going to regret his decision.


End file.
